Electronic devices such as portable music players, cell phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are used every day by millions of people. Though electronic devices are becoming smaller, carrying these electronic devices may still present a problem. For example, PDAs and hybrid PDA-cell phone devices are typically large and cumbersome to place in a pocket. Similarly, carrying and using a portable music player while exercising can be a challenge.
Existing techniques for carrying these electronic devices may include using an armband. For example, a pouch for receiving an electronic device may be coupled to a strip of material to form an armband that a user may use to hold the pouch on the user's arm or body. The pouch may be of any suitable size, for example sized to receive a particular electronic device. The pouch may include a window through which an electronic device screen and an electronic device input mechanism may be viewed and manipulated by a user.
If the electronic device has a curved outer surface, for example an outer surface associated with an elliptical cross-section or an ellipsoid shape, the window may bow upwards due to contacts between the window and portions of the outer surface. If the window is stiff, for example for aesthetic or tactile reasons, the window bowing may be more pronounced. This may cause gaps to develop between the electronic device screen or input mechanism and the window, which may in turn adversely affect a user's experience. For example, the gap between the window and the screen may distort the user's perception of the displayed content. As another example, the gap between the window and the input mechanism may prevent the user from providing inputs to the device or detecting feedback that particular inputs were provided (e.g., the user cannot feel a click when a button is pressed and, for example a dome switch is inverted).